villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megatron (Unicron Trilogy)
Megatron, later known as Galvatron, is the main antagonist of the Unicron Trilogy, being a trio of three anime television series; Armada, Energon, and Cybertron. Being the brutish yet polite power-seeker that he is, he rivals the Autobots with his loyal Decepticons and uses his militaristic pawns to gain power via the dozens of Mini-Cons scattered around the galaxy before he uses said power to take it over. History Armada Megatron is a refined, focused general of the Decepticons. He is extremely cruel, ruthless and cunning as well as incredibly strong and intelligent. Only Optimus Prime can be compared with him in force. Megatron will stop at nothing in order to achieve his ultimate object, that is to say, to rule over all the Mini-Cons and over the entire Universe, in the end. Megatron won't be disobeyed or contradicted. He is extremely severe and captious commander. He hardly ever praises his subordinates but often punishes them cruelly for their mistakes and failures (and for his own blunders, too). He is capable even to treat them unjustly: for example, he simply takes the Mini-Con away from Demolishor and defraudes Starscream of the Star Saber. As the matter of fact, Megatron considers all the other Decepticons to be mere tools in his hands. So he is ready to sacrifice anyone of them if considers it necessary. Yet in most cases he still infuses them with genuine respect for him. Although usually stern and unflappable on the outside, there were many conflicting emotions with Megatron - he had dedicated his life to war, to the extent that he knew nothing else, and the suggestion that his days of fighting could be over caused him much dismay. Megatron took the form of a tank in Armada, and his weapons include missiles, an anti-matter cannon and a retractable knife (although he only used the knife in one episode). Megatron led his Decepticons to Earth in the year 2010, in pursuit of the Mini-Cons. Establishing a base in the ruined hulk of the Mini-Con ship on Earth's moon, Megatron waged a generally successful campaign against the Autobots, regularly capturing Mini-Cons and successfully combining the first two Mini-Con weapons, the Star Saber and the Skyboom Shield. Through the machinations of his tactician, Thrust (who was at the time indirectly being manipulated by Unicron), Megatron then acquired the final weapon, the Requiem Blaster, which, with the other two, served to power the newly-built Hyra-Cannon. The destructive force of his new weapon was unleashed against Earth, but Optimus Prime took the blast to save the planet, killing himself in the process. Prime's death plunged Megatron into a deep depression, having lost his greatest opponent without the chance to finish him with his own hands. Thankfully for all concerned, the Mini-Cons were able to resurrect Optimus, restoring Megatron to his former self - but he soon went another change that allowed him to surpass all he had been, when he was among the Transformers who had their powers boosted by their Mini-Cons after being attacked by Nemesis Prime, becoming Galvatron (Megatron Super Mode in Japan) and returning to Cybertron with a renewed vigor for conquest. However, the emergence of the threat of Unicron was ignored by Galvatron, forcing his lieutenant Starscream to sacrifice himself to make his leader see the truth, and Galvatron again came to fear the end of his war in the face of Unicron's power. Having no other choice, Galavtron rallies all the Decepticons to form an alliance with Optimus and the Autobots to stop Unicron for good. Galvatron entered Unicron's body along with Optimus Prime, and was absorbed into the demi-god's body and mind, but when the Autobots' human allies freed the Mini-Cons from Unicron's thrall, Galvatron too was freed, and, believing the threat of Unicron to be over, challenged Prime to a final duel. However, the energies released in the battle reawakened Unicron, and Galvatron saw that the only way to end the circle was to destroy himself - sacrificing his life rather than live in an era of peace, Galvatron plunged himself into Unicron's maw, and in a flash, the two seemingly ceased to exist. Energon Cybertron Category:Transformers Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Anime Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Egomaniacs Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Obsessed Category:Jerks Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Laser-Users Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Aliens Category:Swordsmen Category:War Criminals Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Dictator Category:Warlords Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Destroyers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Fascists Category:Military Villains Category:Complete Monster